Unreleased Songs
Obscure tracks *Because, an altered Beatles track, was originally heard as the outro of in the beginning was the end: the truth about de-evolution short film *Booji Needs A Chick on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Booji Boy's Funeral/(Death Of Booji Boy) on Hardcore compilation *Dipshit Columbo Dick on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Doghouse Doghouse released on Hardcore compilation *Don't Know What To Do Do on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Enjoying The Cool Life (unreleased track)ref *Everything's Gonna Be OK on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Falling In Love Again on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Girl U Want EZ on all EZ listening muzak releases, and live performance on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Hey Hey My My,cover, in movie Human Highway *Hobknob With The Snobs on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *How Many Ropes (Paraoia) performed solo by Mark at his art exhibit *Hubert House released on Hardcore compilation *In Heaven Everything Is Fine,cover, on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Jesus/Beulah on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Kick Ass Rock And Roll Dixie on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Last Time I Saw St. Louis on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Lolla Theme pre show intro music since Lollapalooza tours *Lost At Home (Tater Tot) on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Luv-Luv released in the Devo single for Theme From Doctor Detroit *Man From The Past released on Hardcore compilation *NuTra Theme released as Theme From Adventures of the Smart Patrol in the Adventures of the Smart Patrol video game and album *Nutty Buddy released in cassette single *Pink Rattle aka "Pigs Waddle", on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Polyvinyl Chloride released in the live album Miracle Witness Hour *Scared By Your Love on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Shimmy Shake released on Hardcore compilation *Slaughterhouse Rock Theme released in the movie Slaughterhouse Rock *Smoezart released in The Men Who Make the Music as background music *The Death Of Lt. Casanova on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *The One That Gets Away on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *The Twinkle Tune on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Those Darn Girls on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Toil Is Stupid on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Too Much Paranoias (Early Live Version) on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Total Love on Booji Boy's Basement bootleg *Tunnel Of Life released in the live video Devo Live 1980 *Witch Doctor,cover, released in the Rugrats movie soundtrack compilation ---- :Mark wrote and performed a lot of music that has nothing to do with Devo including - :music Mark made in Akron with his bands Sat. Sun. Mat., Jackrabbit, Flossy Bobbit, the Mothersbaugh Band, music for a play :Different people at Mutato Muzika, Mark's music production company, did TV commercials, shows, and movies ::That includes children's TV shows and children's movies, like Rugrats :Also; :Mark collaborated on one-off tracks like Rhythmic Itch, with Hugh Cornwell, Robert Williams and Bob 1, for the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu_%28Cornwell_and_Williams_album%29 Hugh Cornwell and Robert Williams album Nosferatu] :Mark helped with side projects like his girlfriend Nancye Ferguson's band Visiting Kids : Bob 1 played guitar for Visiting Kids and for his bands The Jitters and The Bob I Band, and scored music for Mutato Muzika corporate clients :everyone else in devo has done collaborations, :ETC. Category:Early songs